Asesino cinéfilo
by nestcaskett
Summary: La inspectora Beckett tiene un nuevo caso: un misterioso asesino mata a jóvenes actrices y deja sobre ellas una intrigante nota.


**Asesino cinéfilo**

Amanece un nuevo día en Nueva York. Hoy Castle ha dormido solo, Kate tenía que quedarse en la comisaría archivando el último caso. Se levanta y se dirige a la cocina donde se encuentra a su madre ya levantada.

-"Buenos días madre"- le dice mientras se prepara unas tostadas.

-"Hola chico, ¿hoy no ha dormido Kate contigo?"

-"No, tenía que quedarse en la comisaría"- suena su móvil. –"Hablando del rey de Roma. Dime Kate. Vale, enseguida estoy allí."

Castle llega al bloque de pisos donde se ha producido el crimen. Kate le espera fuera.

-"Hola Castle"- dice Kate con una sonrisa en la cara.

-"Hola"- Rick le devuelve la sonrisa y le da su taza de café. –"¿Qué tenemos hoy?"

-"No lo sé, te estaba esperando"

El piso de la víctima está lleno de técnicos que buscan alguna prueba. El cuerpo de una joven muchacha está tirado en el suelo y junta a ella, Lanie.

-"¿Qué nos puedes decir, Lanie?"- pregunta Kate observando el cuerpo de la chica.

-"Vuestra víctima se llama Evey Parsons, tiene 22 años y es de Chicago"- le responde Lanie dándole el carnet de identidad a Beckett.

-"¿Causa de la muerte?"

-"Tiene una marca de aguja en el cuello, posiblemente la envenenaron. Cuando le haga la autopsia te lo podré decir con mayor exactitud."

-"¿Y la hora de la muerte?"

-"Basándome en lo frío que esta el cuerpo y en su palidez, yo diría que entre las 10 y la 11 de anoche."

-"Gracias Lanie"- dice Kate tomando nota.

-"Beckett, hay algo más"- dice Lanie levantándose del suelo y mostrándole una nota. –"Esto estaba sobre la víctima."

-_"Nada es seguro y todo es posible"_- lee la nota. –"¿Qué puede significar?"

-"Ah, no lo sé. Eso es cosa tuya y de Castle."

Castle y Beckett salen del piso y se encuentran a Ryan y Espósito.

-"Chicos, ¿habéis descubierto algo más sobre la víctima?"- les pregunta Beckett.

-"Vino hace 4 años para cumplir su sueño de ser actriz"- dice Ryan. –"Y por lo visto consiguió algunos pequeños papeles."

-"También hemos localizado a sus padres"- dice Espósito. –"Vienen de camino."

El grupo vuelve a la comisaría y comienzan a rellenar la pizarra. Unas horas después los padres de Evey llegan a la 12th.

-"Señor y señora Parsons, lamento mucho lo de su hija. Soy la inspectora Beckett y este es el señor Castle, llevamos el caso de su hija."

-"Gracias"- habla el señor Parsons con la voz quebrada. –"¿Tienen alguna idea de quién ha podido matar a nuestra hija?"

-"No señor Parsons, por eso les hemos pedido que vinieran, ¿saben si su hija tenía enemigos?"

-"Desde que nuestra hija se traslado aquí apenas hablábamos, decía que estaba muy ocupada buscando papeles."- le responde la señora Parsons después de reponerse un poco. –"Si quieren saber más hablen con su novio, Dan Michels."

-"Una última cosa"- dice Castle enseñando la nota. –"Esto estaba encima del cuerpo de su hija, ¿saben que puede significar?"- los padres de Evey miran la nota, pero no saben lo que significa.

Beckett y Castle se despiden del señor y la señora Parsons y comienzan a buscar a Dan Michels. Finalmente le localizan en un bar de Queens y lo traen a comisaría. Durante los 30 minutos que duró el interrogatorio, Dan les dijo que había roto con Evey hace 2 días y que a la hora que se estaba cometiendo el asesinato salía del trabajo. Su cuartada se confirmaría más tarde. El equipo pasa el resto del día buscando algo sospechoso en la vida de Evey.

-"Espósito, ¿sabemos si Evey tenía trabajo"- pregunta Beckett.

-"Sí, trabajaba por la noche como camarera en un restaurante del Soho. Por las mañanas y por las tardes iba a una academia de interpretación."

-"Vale. Mañana iremos a hablar con sus compañeros. Buenas noches chicos."

Hoy le toca a Castle pasar la noche en el apartamento de Kate. Preparan juntos la cena mientras hablan del caso. Después de la cena se sientan abrazados en el sofá y hablan de las cosas que pueden hacer el próximo fin de semana en Los Hamptons. Suena el móvil por la mañana temprano, hay otra víctima.

El escenario es el mismo: los técnicos por toda la casa, el cuerpo de una chica tirado en el suelo, el mismo pinchazo en el cuello y también la nota. En este caso la chica se llama Holly Foreman, de 20 años, procedente de Jacksonville y también actriz.

-"Beckett, ya tengo la autopsia de Evey Parsons y, además, viendo que el escenario es el mismo y que Holly Foreman tiene la misma marca de aguja en el cuello estoy segura que murió de la misma forma que Evey."

-"¿Ya sabes con que las envenenaron?"

- "Sí, con nada"- Castle y Beckett se sorprenden. –"Solo les inyectaron aire."

-"¿Aire?"- pregunta Castle. –"No sabía que se podía matar con aire. Lo apunto para mi próximo libro."

-"Ya ves. Según en qué zonas se inyecte puede ser mortal o no"- les informa Lanie. –"En el caso de nuestras víctimas el aire se inyecto en la arteria carótida, el aire obstruyo la arteria impidiendo que el oxigeno llegara al cerebro, provocándoles un ictus y sin asistencia médica murieron."

-"¿Y la nota?"- pregunta Beckett. Lanie se la da.

"_No soy Holly, ni siquiera Lullaby, no sé quién soy."_- leen Castle y Beckett a la vez.

-"¿Lullaby? ¿Tiene doble identidad?"- pregunta Castle.

Castle y Beckett se dirigen al restaurante y a la academia de Evey para hablar con sus compañeros mientras Ryan y Espósito hablan con los padres y amigos de Holly Foreman. Todos sus amigos responden lo mismo: que era una buena chica, muy trabajadora y que se llevaba bien con todo el mundo. En la academia descubren que Holly también estudiaba allí. El último en visitar fue el director de la academia.

-"Señor Franagan, ¿sabe si entre Evey y Holly hay algo que las relaciones?"

-"Solo las clases que yo sepa."

-"¿Se llevaba bien con todos sus compañeros?"- le pregunta Beckett.

-"Sí, eso creo"

-"¿Nunca se pelearon con otra alumna?"

-"Ahora que lo dice"- dice pensativo. –"La semana pasada Evey tuvo más que buenas palabras con otra alumna, Raquel Sullivan."

-"¿Sabe por qué motivo?"

-"Eso tendrá que preguntárselo a ella. Hoy no ha venido a clase asique les daré su dirección."

Castle y Beckett se dirigen a la dirección de Raquel Sullivan.

-"Señorita Sullivan, policía de Nueva York, abra la puerta"- dice Beckett.

-"¡Un momento!"- grita desde el interior. Al cabo de un rato abre la puerta. –"¿Qué desean?"

-"Venimos a hacerle unas preguntas sobre Evey Parsons."

-"¿Qué pasa con esa zorra?"

-"Esta muerta, la mataron anoche"- le responde Beckett.

-"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Está muerta?!"

-"Sabemos que tuvieron una pelea la semana pasada, ¿Por qué fue?"

-"Por un papel. A Evey y a mí nos seleccionaron para un papel, para mí era muy importante y Evey lo sabía, pero no quiso rechazarlo."

-"¿Dónde estabas ayer a la 10 de la noche?"

-"Aquí."

Castle y Beckett regresan a la comisaría. Espósito le comunica a Beckett que los padres y los amigos de Holly no sabían nada de su supuesta doble identidad, ni de quien la ha podido matar y tampoco de lo que puede significar la nota.

A última hora de la tarde, llega a la 12th las copias de los videos de seguridad de los pisos de las víctimas. Ryan pone primero la del piso de Evey. A la hora de la muerte solo entra una persona al edificio: un hombre con capucha, el mismo que en el video del piso de Holly.

-"Ese es nuestro asesino, ¿pero como le vamos a coger si no le vemos la cara?"- dice Beckett.

-"Mañana buscaremos una manera, ¿te acompaño a casa?- le pregunta Castle.

-"No, voy a quedarme más tiempo."

-"Como quieras. ¡Ah! Por cierto, mañana no voy a venir. Viene Alexis y quiero pasar el día con ella, pero si hay otra víctima llámame. Buenas noches. Te quiero."- le da un beso.

-"Vale. Yo también te quiero."

Otro día más el móvil de Beckett suena de madrugada. Ya sabe lo que significa: hay otra víctima. Se levanta, se viste y se va. Siente curiosidad por saber que frase ha dejado esta vez el asesino.

La víctima es otra chica. Se llama Ilsa Garabick, tiene 20 años, es de Rumania y también es actriz. En esta ocasión, el asesino ha dejado una frase de cine que Beckett sí conoce: _Siempre nos quedará París._ Es de la película Casablanca, unas de las preferidas de su madre.

Una vez en la comisaría, Beckett llama a Castle.

-"Hola Castle. Tenemos una tercera víctima. Sí, estoy en la comisaría ¿porqué? Pero ¿no ibas a pasar el día con Alexis? Vale, aquí estaré.

Mientras espera a que llegue Castle, Beckett llama a los padres de Ilsa y también decide llamar al director de la academia. Este le confirma que Ilsa era alumna suya.

Minutos más tarde llega Castle.

-"¿Qué frase tenemos esta vez?"- pregunta Rick después de un rato mirando la parte de la pizarra con los datos de Ilsa Garabich.

-"Pues es una frase de la película Casablanca."- le responde Beckett.

-"¿Casablanca?"- pregunta Castle con duda.

-"Si, es lo que he dicho. ¿Qué pasa?"

-"Pues pasa que ya sé lo que significan las frases."- dice Castle orgulloso de haberlo descubierto.

-"¿El qué?"

-"Nuestra tercera víctima se llama Ilsa, que es el nombre del personaje de Ingrid Bergman en la película Casablanca."

-"Ya sé por dónde vas"- Beckett se levanta de su mesa y se pone enfrente de Castle. –"El nombre de nuestras víctimas coincide con el nombre de la protagonista de alguna película y el asesino, después de matarlas, les deja una frase de una película en la que se da esa coincidencia."

-"¡Exacto!"- dice Castle.

-"Voy a buscar las otras frases"- Beckett vuelve a su mesa para buscar en el ordenador. –"Ya las tengo. La primera frase es de la película _V de vendetta _y la segunda de _Desayuno con diamantes_. En ambas el nombre de la protagonista coincide con el de nuestras víctimas."

-"Esto quiere decir que el asesino las conocía a las tres y solo las puede conocer de un sitio…"- mira a Beckett para que termine la frase.

-"La academia de interpretación."

-"Beckett, ya tenemos la copia del video de seguridad del piso de Ilsa Garabich"- dice Ryan.

Ponen el video y ven al asesino, siguen sin verle la cara, pero esta vez lleva unos pantalones que dejan ver un tatuaje en el gemelo derecho. Beckett pide a Ryan que saque una foto para mostrársela al director de la academia para ver si le reconoce.

Por la mañana los cuatro se van a la academia. Espósito y Ryan se van a la salida trasera por si el asesino decide huir.

-"Señor Franagan, necesitamos que mire esta foto y nos diga si puede ser alguien que trabaje aquí"- le pide Beckett.

-"Si, es un empleado mío, es Frank Boot."

-"¿Puede decirnos donde está?"

-"Sí, estará limpiando las salas de abajo. Acompáñenme."

Cuando llegan a las salas, Beckett le pide al Sr. Franagan que se aparte y se quede atrás.

-"¿Frank Boot? Somos la policía, venimos a..."- antes de que Beckett pudiera terminar la frase Boot sale corriendo. –"Espósito va hacia vosotros."- le dice por walky.

Cuando Boot sale por la puerta, Espósito lo noquea con unas de sus llaves. En ese momento llega Beckett.

-"Frank Boot queda detenido por el asesinato de Evey Parsons, Holly Foreman y Ilsa Garabich. Tienes derecho a un abogado, si no puedes pagarte uno se te asignara uno de oficio."- Beckett le lee sus derechos mientras le pone las esposas.

Todo está solucionado, los buenos vuelven a ganar. Castle y Beckett tienen muy merecido el fin de semana en Los Hamptons, solo esperan que un asesinato no se lo vuelva a fastidiar.


End file.
